Deep draw and cold drawability laminating adhesives are used in cans or containers with metal lidding or flexible heat seal lidding. Additional uses for these laminating adhesives include food pouches, ready to eat meals, and can coatings. These laminating adhesives need to be capable of maintaining performance characteristics rendering them capable of retort processing (121° C. for 1 hour or 2 hours, 132° C. for 30 or 45 minutes) or hot-fill (66° C. for 1 hour or 2 hours) or boil-in-bag applications (100° C. for 30 minutes or 2 hours) with minimal decrease of bond strength performance. In order to achieve high performance and cold drawability in flexible laminates, one approach is the utilization of epoxidized bisphenol-A resins in a polyester system. Currently, industries are phasing out the use of bisphenol-A-based materials for food packaging. Therefore, an adhesive capable of deep draw or cold drawability which is free of bisphenol-A, is desirable.